goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack of the Mutant/TV episode
"Attack of the Mutant" is the second and third episode of season two of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series, and the twenty first and twenty second episodes overall. Part one and part two premiered on September 7, 1996 on Fox during the Fox Kids block. Cast * Dan Warry-Smith as Skipper Mathews (Skipper Matthews) * Melissa Bathory as Libby * Maurice Godin as Mr. Mathews * Mag Ruffman as Mrs. Mathews * Adam Schofield (a.k.a. Adam Shanfield) as Wilson * Scott Wickware as The Masked Mutant * Rummy Bishop as Old Man (credit only) * Bill Lake as Bus Driver * Adam West as The Galloping Gazelle Blurb Skipper Matthews has an awesome comic collection. His favorite is The Masked Mutant, the story of an evil, power-mad super-villain, who is out to gain control of the universe! One day, while lost in a strange part of town, Skipper discovers a building that mysteriously resembles the Mutant's secret headquarters . . . a building that magically disappears. . . . Differences from the book * Skipper's friend, Wilson, collects rocks instead of stamps. * Skipper's sister Mitzi is absent. * "Libby" (the girl The Mask Mutant transforms into) is depicted as a blonde. * The Magnificent Molecule Man is completely absent. * The Mutant doesn't turn himself into a leopard after he trips the Gazelle up. * The ending of the episode is slightly altered. Instead of seeing Skipper assuming he has returned to his normal life and finding out he is still a comic book character after bleeding out different colored ink droplets after cutting his hand, we instead see he really does become "The Colossal Elastic Boy" after his arm stretches and snaps back to him from the kitchen, to his mother's shock. *In the book, Skipper's dad is described as being big and broad. The television version has Skipper's dad as a skinny, stereotypical nerd. *Skipper doesn't go to Libby's house. *The Mutant's creator is named Ernie Atwater. Other Media ''Goosebumps Presents Home Media Trivia *This episode was adapted into ''Goosebumps Presents Book #12. *The episode is the only episode in the entire TV series to have a notable guest star; Adam West, known for playing the titular character in the 60's Batman TV show, plays the Gazelle. He would later reprise the character in the PC game. *Goof: The Masked Mutant is seen on top of the bus in one scene, but Libby (later revealed to be the Masked Mutant in disguise) is sitting right next to Skipper on the bus in the next. *The bus, which Skipper keeps catching to go to the headquarters, has Goosebumps advertisements on the side of the bus saying "Two thumbs up". *The overpass used as a background in "Be Careful What You Wish For" was used again as a background in this television episode behind Skipper, when he is looking towards the Masked Mutant's headquarters. *Goof: Skipper spots the Masked Mutant's headquarters the first time he goes past. He then goes back the next day, and the headquarters have vanished. He then goes back a third time, and the headquarters aren't there yet again. However Skipper says "How can it be. It was right here yesterday," although it was not. *When Skipper entered the Masked Mutant's headquarters the second time, The Masked Mutant's laughter can be heard. However, some internationally dubbed versions did not have laughter. In the Italian dub of the episode, there was no audible laughter. In the German dub, the Masked Mutant's laughter was dubbed over by a different actor (The Masked Mutant's German voice dubbing was performed by: Karl Schulz). *Dan Warry-Smith (Skipper Mathews) played Seth Gold in season three's, "Click". *Scott Wickware (The Masked Mutant) played The Haunted Mask in "Haunted Mask II", and a hard hat worker in "Welcome to Dead House", both from season two. *The skyline of Toronto is clearly seen in the background of The Masked Mutant's headquarters, most notably the CN Tower and the Rogers Centre (formerly known as the Skydome). The building adjacent to the Mutant Headquarters is the Amsterdam Brewing Company. *Goof: In the scene where Skipper is trying to find the Masked Mutant's headquarters, the cover of the Masked Mutant comic he's holding peels back a bit, revealing the cover to a Punisher comic. *Ernie Atwater's last name is likely a reference to series producer Martha Atwater Gallery Characters SkipperMatthewsTV.png|Skipper Matthews Libby(AOTM)TV.png|Libby Mr.MatthewsTV.png|Mr. Matthews MrsMatthews.png|Mrs. Matthews WilsonClarkTV.png|Wilson Clark TheMaskedMutantTV.png|The Masked Mutant OldMan(AOTM)TV.png|Old Man BusDriver(AOTM)TV.png|Bus Driver TheGallopingGazelleTV.png|The Galloping Gazelle Scenes Attackofthemutant 01.jpg Masked Mutant Comic.png Attackofthemutant 02.jpg Attackofthemutant 03.jpg Attackofthemutant 04.jpg Attackofthemutant 05.jpg Attackofthemutant 06.jpg Attackofthemutant 07.jpg PunisherComic.png|Skipper holding a Masked Mutant comic (Or is it The Punisher?) Attackofthemutant 08.jpg Attackofthemutant 09.jpg Attackofthemutant 11.jpg Attackofthemutant 10.jpg Goosebumps-attack-03.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 9.26.14 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-09-06 at 9.27.24 pm.png Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Season 2 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes directed by William Fruet Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (original series) Category:Episodes adapted into Goosebumps Presents Category:Episodes